sporefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Galactic Senate Special Operations Corps
The Bunker Yes, I realize this is a team project. Yes, I realize it would be extremely boring if I made everything. My descriptions of the bunker are simply my idea of how it should look. I hope everybody else in the project will change and add and maybe take away from the The Bunker section. Please don't think that I am trying to gain dominance over the project. I do have a few more ideas. When somebody wants to suggest a mission or something, it could be suggested under the topic called Missions. Finally, any non-mission actions (which I hope there will be a bunch of, since The Bunker is probably gonna end up being really freakin big) could be described in new topics on this page. SupcommMonroee 22:46, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Development Does anybody have any ideas for writing the course of each mission? My original idea was to write the stories similar to the style that Krayfish and I have been writing our stories. However, each section would be written in that users' character's perspective. (First-Person) SupcommMonroee 03:09, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I agree. The person embarking on the mission as well as the one who created it would be writing it. However, I don't think that the person who created the mission should make too many decisions for the character. Otherwise it would be god modding.Krayfish 13:22, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh and also, I think anyone who actually takes part in this game should create a separate article for their mission just to make things more organized. Maybe it could be something named like "The Galactic Senate Special Operations Corp/Mission 1 (Embarked by Ahrganot Skiszgo)". Or maybe it could just be one article per mission. Krayfish 13:25, January 12, 2011 (UTC) I personally think that it would be more organized to keep it all in one article. Also, I kind of meant that the creator of the story details the embarkation of the team into the operation zone. And each character's CREATOR would be the first-person writer for said character. (Sorry for not being clear) SupcommMonroee 22:44, January 12, 2011 (UTC) So what you are saying is that the person who created the mission just presents the situation and the one who goes on the mission writes the story? Sounds good. By the way, I suggested that we may make separate articles since these stories could end up being quite long. But for the time being, I guess it's okay to put them all on the same article.Krayfish 23:10, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Missions Mission 1: (Used) There is a civil war hapenning on a civilized world not too far from here that is claiming millions. They are almost capable of space travel, and intent on taking their war to new fronts all across the sector. We can't allow this. If the team chooses to accept, they will be vertically inserted into the less-violent factions' capital city. Specifically, you will parachute into a forest adjacent to the city at 10,000 feet from an Eteno HV-17 VSTOL helicopter and make your way into the city as refugees attempting to escape the war. You must gain influence with the two superfaction's governments and take all actions possible to stop the war, or at least prevent it from leaving the planet it is on. The team even has clearence to sabotage their space programs if that is what they must do. Nothing must be overlooked. Millions, maybe even billions' lives will rest on your shoulders should you accept. (SupcommMonroee 22:59, January 2, 2011 (UTC)) Mission 2: (Used) Some rogue Genodraco Legions have been spotted in an area remote of their usual locations, and several underdeveloped civilizations have already been destroyed because of them. As the Genodraco have become rather peaceful thousands of years ago, it is unusual for them to engage in this behavior which leads us to believe that some outside force is controlling them. If you choose to accept, you will be sent to a bait colony that will lure the Genodraco out. Your goal is to capture at least one of each of the five Alpha classes of Genodraco and interrogate them while the most elite Dhragolon peacekeepers will attempt to hold of their attacks. Capturing them will not be easy as they can easily escape tractor beams from spacecraft, and one Genodraco is equivalent in strength to three Dhragolon. You need to complete this mission before the Genodraco destroy the bait colony and return to their giant teleport sphere at the core or else the Genodraco's mysterious controller may become more knowledgable of our intentions. We must cull these unusual creatures and find the ones responsible for their actions before they begin to spread and destroy many sectors of the galaxy. Bonus: Capture General Drakko and you will receive a huge monetary bonus and a fancy badge. Mission 3: (After 4) Intercepted communications between Kklxin command officials have revealed that Grjdonsk will be attacked by a massive army of cloned Kklxin. As you all know, Grjdonsk is home to the largest particle accelerator in the known galaxy. It, and research equipment moved from Malisk II due to unexpected and severe tectonic activity (caused by Rarsan making a whole bunch of pointy towers rise from the mantle and split the previously fused plates) are the targets. Two armored Brigades, a walker Brigade, and a regular Division of Imperial Army troops guard the university the accelerator and research equipment is at, but the Kklxin force may number well into the millions. Transmissions to and from Grjdonsk are jammed due to a magnetic storm, but astronomers predict there will be an opening wide enough for a small transport to get inside for several minutes at one point. The shuttle, carrying the GSSOC team and a squad of Imperial special operations troops can also drop a radio beacon, which, in theory, could ensure communication despite the magnetic storm. We don't know much about the attacking force and what they'll be using, which is why this will be so dangerous. If you succeed, the Eteno Supreme Commander will undoubtedly be able to enact a widened draft (all adult men 30 or under) with little to no opposition. Bonus: Prevent ''any ''harm from coming to the proffessors and the accelerator on Grjdonsk, and you just might get a week of R&R at the best resort in Eteno space. Proffessors have funding, and they like staying alive. They aren't exactly the survivalist type. (SupcommMonroee 17:51, March 20, 2011 (UTC)) (Krayfish 22:45, January 4, 2011 (UTC)) Mission 4: (Next) OPEN FILE----------- OPENED-------------- FILE NAME: GSSOC BRIEFING--------- CONTENTS: HIGH-SECURITY TEXT, HIGH-SECURITY COORDINATES----------------- PLEASE ENTER PASSWORD TO CONTINUE... _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ CONFIRMED---------- LOADING PLEASE WAIT...----------------------------- Gentlemen. Sorry for all the high-sec crap, but you know the drill. I understand you just mopped up the Dracolon. A squad that can do that must be able to do some undercover, low-profile stuff, too, right? Here's the deal: Hunre extremists are going to infiltrate this year's ceremony at the Shrine of Yetu on Karnas. They'll be disguised as janitors under the stadium, with one major dfference: They'll have several explosives that they're going to plant on the support columns. If they blow, the oldest and most sacred structure in Sauran history will be commemorated with a sinkhole. Colonel Etah, I doubt you'll want that disgrace of your clan, or rather, what's left of it. As you know, Colonel Etah has been asked and accepted to be the lead for this year's ceremony. He will do as tradition and honor demand and stay up top and sing. The short guy and the dragon will have small, concealable, silenced weapons and enter the underground, also disguised as janitors. You will identify and eliminate the 10 extremists we know will be attempting the blow the stadium, and make two safety sweeps to make sure there aren't any we missed. They are all trained to take suicide over capture, so a secondary objective will be to capture one alive, or at least some of thier data. Anything to lead us toward ending this chapter of the Hunre extremists. Get something alright and I'll be sure that a few, confidential bits of intel concerning the Kklixin that the 1st Special Recon collected will be generouslt donated to the Senate for special operational purposes. Get something better, And a few Karnasaur Assassin Elites will lent for service in Senatorial special operations. But if the GSSOC team gets me something real good, like, say, a captured extremists, all the above will happen and I'll even forward a few toys the boys in the Karnasaur Special Weapons R&D Department have been playing with for your own entertainment. Of course, this is all if you should choose to accept this mission. I'm sure you'll make the right choice. --High General Sern Gera, Sauran Military War Council of High Generals Misc. Does anybody else have a mission idea? If not, we'll do Krayfish's next. SupcommMonroee 03:14, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Well, just one thing about this mission really quick. Do you think it might be cool to set it up as a prequel to Attack of Asylum or maybe even The Siege? Just an idea to throw out there.Krayfish 04:02, February 1, 2011 (UTC) I think as a prequel to The Siege would be awesome. SupcommMonroee 22:44, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Can Tholker at some point beat the snot out of an imprisoned Drakko? He called him little. SupcommMonroee 02:24, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Maybe smash him a bit with von Headcrasher, but not lethally. Nra 'Vadumee 00:23, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Yay. SupcommMonroee 22:59, March 2, 2011 (UTC) While I don't want to set any of the future plot in place, I just want to establish that Tholker is actually an Android. However, none of the characters but Tholker know this! SupcommMonroee 23:55, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I had an idea. Since this is the first time we've had two candidates for the same mission, why don't we incorporate that into the story? On the page we set up for it, We'll set up a prologue in either the talk page or main page where the team members debate where to go next. We might even want to compromise (ie, send a member to defend the accelerator while two others mop up on Karnas before joining him). Part of the reason I added the second candidate was to put the team into a dire strait where the team will have to make a difficult decision as to which mission to do. Both are importent, both are unavoidable.What do you guys think? My apologies for not signing, --Nra 'Vadumee 23:51, April 14, 2011 (UTC) (Who wrote this? Please sign ><) Well, I dunno who wrote that, but they have a pretty good idea. I vote for the mystery dude's idea! SupcommMonroee 01:57, April 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- I have an idea for the introduction of my race into the story... A brutally beaten fleet of Galactic Imperial Alliance Warships appears in mid-space after being plunged through a dimensional wormhole from... you guessed it, another dimension. The fleet includes only one functioning vessel and several inoperable ones in need of rescue. The functioning Jestico Class mega-dreadnaught, "The Black Emerald," and it's supporting fleet of two Valiant class warships, and several smaller ships lie virtually stranded in mid-space, and send out a distress signal in every known language. The objective of said mission would be for a rescue fleet to seek out the distressees and aid them however possible. When they find them, they'll run into the fleet of monstrously huge, mostly wrecked warships and meet Admiral (3-stars) Cinder Infernus (minor character who is the superior that my char. will answer to) who will explain how they were plunged into another dimension amidst an epic space battle with a vastly supperior foe. They'll also meet my character, a Brigadier Assault Commando (the highest rank for a fighter pilot; commands all fighters in a particular battlefield if there are no capital ships) named Pyro Charr, who Infernus will elect as an ambassador of sorts. Panthean 19:02, April 10, 2011 (UTC) An interesting idea... introducing a new race and a new character with an operation... the only thing is, we'll have to edit it a bit so as to make it a more high-risk, special operation, top secret mission. I think we can achieve that by the GSSOC Team's superiors being suspicious of the fleet (if all of a sudden, a giant fleet of torn up warships just teleported from an unknown location into your home galaxy, wouldn't you be at least a little scared?), and ordering the team to investigate and neutralize it if it's a threat to galactic stability. If not, they are to radio in for a rescue effort. Feedback? Nra 'Vadumee 23:51, April 14, 2011 (UTC) I like that idea. It could even be its own mission to investigate the torn warships.Krayfish 00:02, April 15, 2011 (UTC) FYI Just so you guys know, I want Etah's conforntation with the General Drakko to come last in the Second Mission as a climax. Unless you guys desperatley want me to post a tidbit about Etah's journey to where the General is. Okay, that sounds fine.Krayfish 17:23, February 10, 2011 (UTC) I guess you could write a bit about how Etah got to the city and found the General just to help build up to it a bit.Krayfish 03:38, February 11, 2011 (UTC) So you guys know, the ship in the sky is Grox in origin, but not crewed by Grox. The Genodraco somehow secured it for themselves. The Grox have nothing to do with this (for now ;)) Nra 'Vadumee 22:43, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Thanks for letting me know.Krayfish 23:03, March 8, 2011 (UTC) New Pages All right, we've done the first two missions on this main page, I think It's time we started making individual pages for each mission. I was thinking We would leave a link to each mission on the mainpage, and each mission would have a somewhat related name, like Mission One would be Operation: Flashpoint or Operation: Any Means Necessary or something of the sort. Pleas eprovide feedback on the organization idea but if you oppose the need for individual pages your messed up in the head. Please report to the nearest insane asylum and know that it's only for the best for everyone around you. Yes, you'll still get to hear the voices in your head. I know that they're loud. Wait, what are going to do with that knife? Oh, get me some steak, too. Wait, what are doing with that gun? Oh, it's a nice cigarette lighter. Thanks for the steak. Wait, why is there a spilled can of rat poison that seems suspiciously close to the barbeque sauce? Oh, those nasty rats again. Oh well. Wait... does this have barbeque sauce on it? I'm lethally allergic to barbeque sauce! X_X Nra 'Vadumee 02:06, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it's about time we create new pages for each of the missions. The title is a bit too long to make a subpage, so we could probably shorten it to something like this: GSSOC/Mission 1, or GSSOC/Operation:Flashpoint just so we know that this relates to GSSOC. 03:35, April 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm good with the idea. SupcommMonroee 07:08, April 3, 2011 (UTC)